


Baby One More Time

by AberrantScript



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/F, F/M, Grinding, Lemon, Oneshot, Public Sex, Sex, Singing, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AberrantScript/pseuds/AberrantScript
Summary: Lincoln's group of friends and his sister, Lynn, sneak into the school's gym late at night to see a special performance by Stella and Girl Jordan. What starts out as a fun night between friends turns into a choreographed evening of sensuality and seduction.





	Baby One More Time

**Author's Notes:**

A couple friends were talking to me about how adorable Girl Jordan was, and it made me interested. Then, I happened to listen to a song I haven't heard in awhile, and this story popped in my head. This thing is dedicated to a yuri-loving friend of mine, and two Lynnfags. Especially the one that has trouble with autocorrections~ Thanks for helping me see how adorable that girl can be. :3

GJ and Stella's outfits are based on outfits from Spears' official music video. Google it so the images are fresh in your mind, and then start reading~

And as always...

_Enjoy~_

Disclaimer:  _The Loud House_  Copyright Nickelodeon (2018); ... _Baby One More Time_  by Britney Spears (1998)

* * *

BABY ONE MORE TIME

Five fold out chairs were lined up on the gym floor. Each was facing the wooden stage.

Lincoln Loud sat in the middle with his hands on his lap. He was reclining back; his left foot's toes pressing on the ground as his chair sat up on the back legs. His right leg sat crossed over the left. He was staring at the curtains hanging over the gym's stage right in front of him.

On the boy's left, his best friend and partner in crime-solving, Clyde McBride, was squirming and fidgeting in his own chair. Leaning forward and looking at the doors every few minutes. Lincoln had tried to reassure him that they wouldn't get caught, but the chocolate-skinned boy couldn't push his fears away.

Beside the anxious male, a tall and lanky ginger fella was leaning back in his seat without a care in the world. Rusty Spokes' hands were clasped behind his thick mane of red hair. He was content to just sit back and enjoy the experiences, whatever they might be, the night was going to give him.

On Lincoln's right, a short fellow sat on the edge of his seat named Liam. His legs were swinging to and fro, his ankles catching on the cross bar keeping the chair's front legs together. He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, feeling his body shake and sweat as he kept his eyes firmly forward.

Right beside the nervous guy was a girl. A thirteen year old girl. And, while she might not have been the prettiest little thang to ever grace their presence, Liam was very aware of how much of a woman she was. In the few glances his shifty eyes could manage, at the risk of being pulverized into microscopic boy particles, he'd discovered she was wearing a bra. And call him whatever you want… and sure the girl was his friend's older sister… but come on! She had  _boobs!_ Of course he's gonna look!

Finally, on the end, sitting much like her younger brother, Lynn was spinning a basketball on one finger and chewing bubblegum. Blowing a bubble, letting it pop, chewing. Wash, rinse, repeat. The ball kept spinning, endlessly, running on years of practice and nerves of steel. The girl turned her head to the side, her brunette ponytail swishing around her shoulders. Aaaand yeah, she caught that little perv checking out her rack again. She didn't like feeling self-conscious about her figure, so she tried to put it out of her mind. But… she had to admit; having a boy, even some gangly pipsqueak like Liam, gawk at her like she was the sexiest thing to ever cross his path made her feel like she'd just won the MVP award.

She'd came with them to help Lincoln get back in the house without getting caught.

The only lights on were the few behind the curtains.

The crowd of five could see two figures moving behind the fabric, two shadows dancing across the stage.

They heard a click, and perked right up. Curiosity was a-brewing in the audience.

A stereo started playing.

A piano struck a chord.

The left curtain began opening, and Stella's voice sang out.

" _Oh, baby baby~_ "

The boys gulped as they watched her swing her hips in a knee-length black skirt. She had on a black bra with a white shirt, unbuttoned and the ends tied together right under her chest. Her hair was done up in two braids, laying down her shoulders.

The right curtain began opening, and then Girl Jordan's voice echoed.

" _Oh, baby baby~_ "

Lynn was paying attention now, too; the crowd watching as the chestnut-blonde's pigtails bounced around her naked shoulders. A bright pink sports bra kept her mostly-flat chest from view. Her bare stomach was toned, and Lynn's eyes found themselves drawn to the girl's abs in admiration. Jordan's pink panties were visible as her track pants hung loosely around her hips.

The curtains were fully opened, and the girls turned toward each other… walking toward the center, a decided swing in their hips.

Halfway to the center, Stella turned her head to the right, staring straight at Lincoln's wide eyes.

" _Oh, baby baby, how was I supposed to know-_ "

Her shoulders craned upward, pressing her small chest outward. Her facial expression looked bored and wholly uninterested in the boy that was visibly sweating and flushed right in front of her, but she almost broke character with a smile when she saw his hands tug on his jeans.

" _That something wasn't right here?_ "

Jordan was much closer to the center when it was her turn to watch her one-boy audience squirm in his seat.

" _Oh, baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go~_ "

Her hand ran up her side, curving over her abs and her bra before plucking at her lips and tossing a kiss his way.

Lincoln nearly fell backward at the motion; her kiss hitting him so hard the chair lost balance for a second.

" _And now you're out of sight, yeah!_ "

The girls pressed their backs and butts together, their heads turning, their eyes pinning Lincoln down into his chair.

They continued together, their beautiful voices making their audience flutter and blush.

" _Show me how you want it to be~_ "

The girls turned around and put their hands together, looking each other in the eyes.

" _Tell me, baby, cause I need to know now! Oh, because!_ "

They pressed their chests together, their lips coming within an inch apart. A few gasps were heard from the crowd but they didn't stop their singing, their words washing over each other's warm body.

" _My loneliness is killing me~_ "

Girl Jordan's voice filled in for the backup vocals.

" _And I!_ "

The two pushed apart, spinning across the stage in opposite directions.

" _I must confess I still believe!"_ Jordan continuing, " _Still believe!_ "

The girls began walking back toward the center, their hips shaking and their arms dancing up and down their bare stomach and flat chests.

" _When I'm not with you I lost my mind~_ "

They came side by side and turned around, facing Lincoln, and the others, with their backs. The girls' hands went to their butts, squeezing them through their skirt and track pants.

" _Give me a sign!_ "

The crowd was shocked as Stella's hand lifted up and slapped her partner's ass; Jordan's hand mirroring the movement on her dark-haired friend.

" _Hit me, baby, one more time~!_ "

Lincoln's face was bright red, his hands working overtime to keep adjusting his ever-tightening jeans.

His friends were in much the same condition.

Rusty's calm demeanor was replaced with anxious attention. His freckles were barely visible under the flush covering down to his shoulders.

Even Clyde had forgotten about the danger of their late night excursion to the school gym, his entire focus set on the female duo before him.

Perhaps most surprising of all was that the basketball was laying still on the ground. Its owner was sitting forward in her chair; one hand tugging on the collar of her shirt, while her other was rubbing her thigh.

Liam was alternately looking between the dancers and Lynn, unable to decide which sight was more erotic. So, obviously, he settled for both.

They barely had a chance to recover from the girls swatting each other's bums before Girl Jordan suddenly flipped backward, landing on her hands. One foot arching up and over, landing on its side; her other coming behind it as her whole body twisted mid-swing. Upon landing, she was fully turned around, staring Lincoln down, and already sashaying toward him.

" _Oh, baby baby, the reason I breathe is you~_ "

She stopped a mere few feet in front of him, her left shoulder coming up to her ear as her right arm hung down to her side, her fingers flared outward. Her head ducked to the right side, looking at the ground as her left hand covered her face.

" _Boy, you've got me blinded~_ "

Linc's eyes caught Stella approaching from the stage; her eyes lidded and bored as she walked toward him.

The raven-haired girl's hands caressing her thighs and stomach in long strokes…

" _Oh, pretty baby, there's nothing that I wouldn't do~_ "

She came up beside her friend and put an arm around the girl's naked waist.

Stella looked at Jordan, leaning toward her.

Lincoln gulped as Jordan's hand perfectly covered their lips.

Were they going to kiss!?

" _That's not the way I planned it~_ "

Jordan suddenly came alive, grabbing Lincoln's arm and jerking him up onto the floor; the boy awkwardly finding his footing between the girls.

Rusty slapped his dopey grin right off his face and grumbled in frustration.

"Oh, come on! Lincoln always gets the-"

A basketball slammed into the side of his head, nearly knocking him to the ground.

On the other side of the row, Lynn was staring at the girls literally sandwiching her brother between them; her eyes twinkling in pride, and her cheeks flushed at how hot his girl friends were.

Jordan and Stella pressed up to him; the brunette grinding into his front, and the ravenette brushing against his shoulders and butt.

" _Show me how you want it to be~_ "

Stella's lips pressed to the back of his ear, her warm breath caressing his neck.

Jordan's hands slipped down into his jeans, onto his butt, squeezing him tighter to her; the young girl purred as his bulge stroked her clit through her track pants.

" _Tell me, baby, cause I need to know now! Oh because!_ "

Stella grabbed the boy and dipped him backward, keeping him from falling, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She leaned down, her lips nearly touching his.

" _My loneliness is killing me~_ "

Jordan's hands trailed up his legs as the boy shook and tried his best not to faint.

" _And I~_ "

The brunette's head slipped under his shirt, her lips brushing his sweaty torso.

" _I must confess I still believe~_ "

Jordan's high voice trilling across his chest.

" _Still believe!_ "

Stella held the boy up as her partner started lifting his shirt up and removing his belt.

The freckled beauty's hands stroked his flushed cheeks, her whole world centered on two eyes staring back at her in wide-eyed fear, curiosity, and desire.

" _When I'm not with you I lose my mind~_ "

The boy moaned as his pants began slipping down his legs, his pressure getting some small measure of relief; though his embarrassment increased dramatically when he heard his own sister gasp at the sight Jordan revealed to the crowd.

It, uh, didn't help that he'd decided to go commando that night.

" _Give me a sign~_ "

His eyes managed to catch Girl Jordan standing up through Stella's dark locks before the Asian girl's lips descended to his face, her singing voice kissing his skin through parted lips.

Lincoln could feel the brunette slide her hands up his naked legs, getting closer and closer-

" _Hit me, baby, one more time!_ "

His eyes started to roll back in his head as Stella's lips planted wet kisses all over his face, edging nearer, then farther, than closer yet to his blushing mouth.

Jordan's hands were trailing up his thighs, her nails tickling his skin; making things heat up to the boiling point…

Stella's lips ghosted over his, her pink tongue tasting his panting mouth.

" _Oh, baby baby~ oh~!_ "

Jordan's hot breaths puffed on his twitching cock, her heat washing over his desperate length.

" _Oh, baby baby~_   _yeah~!_ "

The ravenette pulled away, and the boy blinked his eyes open just in time for them to be covered up by his orange polo.

He didn't see how Lynn's shorts had started bulging out the front just as bad as his pants had, when her hand dipped inside. Or how her other hand slipped up, and inside, her shirt. The girl's fiery eyes staring at Girl Jordan's athletic body, swinging ass, and twin pigtails swishing around her ears; her freckled cheeks flushed just as pink as the brunette dancer's sports bra.

Lincoln couldn't see how Liam's eyes resembled dinner plates as he stared at the teen girl out of the corner of his eye; his whole body shaking and sweating and ready to die from how freaking hot it was to sit two feet away from a girl while she's shlicking herself.

Or how Clyde was trembling in his seat, using every ounce of his willpower to not begin freaking out at how  _bad_  the night was turning out. Though, as the song went on... and his eyes caught Lynn a half dozen times, his ears listening as the jock started moaning through barely open lips... he found his nervous anxiety get drowned inside lust. Without any idea or care where the daring came from, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out.

Y'know, Girl Jordan's hair was pretty light for a brunette. If he thought hard enough on it he was willing to bet that's what Lori looked like at her age.

McBride gripped his gearshift, prepping himself to go from 0 to 60 as fast as he possibly could.

Caught up in his own little world, the redheaded boy on the end couldn't believe anything that was happening. Couldn't fathom how hot his friends were. Couldn't understand why they were throwing themselves at Lincoln like they were kittens in heat and he was a bowl of expensive catnip. Worst of all, he couldn't stop the blood flow straight into his jeans. He kept tugging on his collar to let some air inside, but it was proving useless. And now that the song was half over, he could barely breathe, could barely think, could barely do anything but keep himself from fainting...

Lincoln's shirt was thrown aside as he was lain down on the cold gym floor.

His eyes peeked open and he gulped.

His two temptresses were standing over him.

Stella knelt down beside him, a hand playing with her skirt; lifting it enough to prove he wasn't the only one that went commando that night.

" _Oh, baby baby, how was I supposed to know?_ "

Jordan grabbed her waistband, already loose and showing a nice view of her pink panties, and she yanked on it; with a loud rip, her track pants shredded and fell to Lincoln's feet in pieces.

One day Lincoln decided to teach his friends a few of his party tricks, but he never knew they'd be used against him!

The brunette angel in pigtails knelt down, her own hand running down her toned abs and over her damp kitty.

Lincoln gulped. There really was little point in her wearing undies...

" _Oh, pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go_."

Stella moved to straddle his chest, and when the boy opened his mouth she covered it with her hand; her face leaning down close to his, her eyes dark with lustful desire.

" _I must confess that my loneliness-_ "

Her other hand trailed up his arm to his neck, wrapping around him with a featherlight touch.

" _Is killing me now~_ "

Her warm breaths ghosted over his lips as she closed her eyes and pressed closer to his face; one nose bumping into the other.

" _Don't you know I still believe?_ "

As her lips surrounded his in velvet heat, the boy's hips arched off the ground... Jordan's knees had locked him in place, her hand was gripping his boyhood, stroking him, her thumb playing with the wet tip.

" _That you will be here, and give me a sign~_ "

She rocked her hips forward and pinned his dick to his stomach, her slick panties rubbing him up and down as she started a slow, steady rhythm.

" _Hit me baby one more time!_ "

Stella released his lips with a wet pop, and turned around; sadly denying him a view of her ass because of the stupid skirt still wrapped around her. She slid down his chest, leaving a trail of wet girlcum on his body.

" _My loneliness is killing me~_ "

Jordan groaned as she rode his cock faster and slower and even faster again.

" _And I!_ "

Stella put her hands on her partner's bare stomach, circling to her sides; holding Jordan tight... making her stop.

" _I must confess I still believe~_ "

The brunette backed up and, to Lincoln's shock, ripped her own panties off using the same trick she'd done to her track pants.

" _Still believe!_ "

One girl completely missing bottoms, and the other holding her skirt up; the two crashed into his dick, perfectly surrounding him in wet feminine heat and love, dripping down his length, crushing his boyhood in their soft curves and kissing lips.

Jordan put her hands on her friend's shoulders to steady herself, arching her hips forward so she pressed Lincoln deeper into his Asian seductress' sex.  
Stella's hands rubbed her girl friend's abs, her nails scraping across sweaty skin.

The two leaned in, their heads angling; as their hips began working Lincoln to a fever pitch, their well-lubed holes desperately trying to make him cum a shower all over their bodies.

Jordan's left hand moved to her friend's cheek as they neared ever closer.

" _When I'm not with you I lose my mind._ "

Stella's warm breath puffed on the brunette's parted lips.

" _Give me a sign._ "

Lips ghosting over each other. Racing hearts and thumping chest pressed closely together.

" _Hit me baby one more time!_ "

Lynn was busy working herself up to a real home run when she saw the two girls sandwich her brother with their pussies, pressing their chests together, and start tonguing each other's mouths. She uttered a heated " _fuck that's so hot_ " as she watched Stella's hands slip inside the pink sports bra, as Jordan untied her friend's white shirt and pushed the black bra up and out of the way, tweaking the ravenette's nipples.

She threw her head back and moaned as she drove two fingers inside her wet slit, her thumb rubbing her clit like she was dribbling a basketball at top speed. She was racing toward the finish line as fast as she could go, jumping over the hurdles with lightning speed.

Liam's face was growing warm. His body was likely going to die. His friend's older sister was jilling herself right beside him. Her leg bumped into his as she widened her stance and drove a third finger into her pussy. Her scent was making him lightheaded... either that or it was the rapid blood loss, as every valuable resource was redirected to his groin.

He gasped when he saw Clyde stand up and walk over... right in front of Lynn.

The boy was staring down at the girl through his glasses, a mischievous light crossing over the lenses as he started pumping his cock with his hand, aiming at her face.

Liam gulped, but... could anyone really blame him when he shakily got up and dropped his own pants?

Lynn was literally on the edge when she looked up and saw two dorks jacking off right in front of her. She smirked and lifted her chest. She knew she didn't have much to offer... but they didn't care. They were looking at her like she was Aphrodite, and the fire in their eyes was finally enough to make her fall into orgasm; tossing her head backward and screaming in ecstasy.

She felt thick ropes of cum splatter on her boobs and her stomach, and even on her neck and face.

She fell forward, bracing herself on her knees as she heaved for air. A silly grin was on her cheeks as she watched the two nerds realize what they did and start to back up in fear. She shocked them both though when she laughed and raked up a bit of their cum, tasting it with her pink tongue; liking it and licking up more... and then more...

And then she was looking at them in longing.

" _Can I have another taste~?_ " her eyebrows quirking as she eyed both like a hungry predator cornering her prey. " _Please~_ " her voice dripping with sweet arousal.

Then, they heard a crash; and turned, and saw that Rusty had finally succumbed to the urge to faint.

Apparently, seeing a teen girl beg two younger boys to cum all over her face a second time was too much for the ginger to handle.

Jordan lifted her hips just enough to tease his cock with the promise of a swift consummation, before rubbing back down his length.

" _I must confess~_ "

Stella repeated the tease, twirling his dick in her silky folds before slipping back down, wedging him tightly into Jordan's embrace.

" _My loneliness~_ "

The brunette pressed her lips near her friend's cheek, slowly moving to her ear, and then her neck; her hands slipping around Stella's back, under the shirt, and holding on as she rode Lincoln's dick harder, faster.

" _That my loneliness~_ "

The ravenette pressed her own lips in Jordan's hair, her nose bumping into a little blue bow; the girl's pleasing scent filling her like a drug.

" _Is killing me~_ "

Scraping her nails over her friend's back, Jordan moaned as her nipples were brushed, tweaked, twisted just enough to make her squeak.

" _I-is killing me now~_ "

Stella's hands slipped out from under the bra and moved up the girl's shoulders, to her neck, cradling the girl behind the ear.

" _I must confess~_ "

She tugged on Jordan; the two girls moving so they could face one another. The backdrop of Lincoln moaning and trying desperately to thrust his hips upward and impale one of them on his hard cock was making them grind on him that much harder.

" _Don't you know I still believe~_ "

Stella brushed a hand over the girl's flushed cheek, dipping her face closer; her lips parted and pink.

" _When I'm not with you I lose my mind_ …"

Jordan's eyes were lidded as she tilted her head; finally ready to finish what they worked so hard at all evening.

" _That you will be here_ …"

Two pairs of sparkling eyes looking into each other; two lips less than an inch apart; a tongue flicking across her partner's upper lip.

" _And give me a sign~_ "

Crashing their mouths together; squeezing their bodies tightly; molding their pussies around Lincoln's throbbing dick like a skintight glove…

The boy's hands went to Stella's waist and he cried out as he jerked forward, his cock brushing through Jordan's grasp; making the girl moan into her lover's mouth as he  _nearly_  made it inside…

The girls pulled apart with a wet trail keeping their tongues tied together; as Lincoln began showering them in his love.

Their faces grinning with little trails of Linc's boycum dripping down their cheeks, they finished their song.

" _Hit me, baby, one more time!_ "

Lincoln's head fell back to the floor. The poor thing could barely breathe. His whole body was shaking and weak and thoroughly pleased with their performance.

The girls grinned down at his twitching joystick as it weakly dripped cum onto their sexes; still wrapped around him.

Stella turned her head 'round her shoulder to smirk down at him. Jordan leaned to the side, beaming at him with lidded eyes.

"What did you think of our dance routine~?" they sang; their voices teasing him and making him groan in need.

He gulped dryly.

"I-it was awesome."

The girls purred as they rocked against him once more, making the poor boy moan. He was still so sensitive, but dang it, they were making him want more!

"D-do you think you could..." he licked his lips as they grinned at him like satisfied cats, "...give me an encore?"

The two dancers got up off him. Their legs a little shaky, but they kept their balance.

Jordan grabbed one arm, Stella the other. Together, they lifted him onto his feet. But the guy could barely stand on his jelly legs.

He felt into Stella's naked chest. Jordan's arms circled around his thin waist to help steady him.

Lincoln flushed hotly as he found himself once again stuck between two soft, warm, and very aroused girls.

Jordan kissed the back of his ear, her little bow scratching his hair.

" _Why don't we show you another routine?_ "

Stella pressed her own lips to his cheek, her tongue flicking across his hot skin.

" _I think I did it again. I made you believe we're more than just friends~_ "

Jordan's hand found his dick. She moaned in his ear. He was already hard for them. Such a good boy~

" _What do you say, Lincoln... wanna dance with us~?_ "

He found himself nodding... and then he was being taken backstage. A giggling brunette tugging him by his hand, her naked, pale butt wiggling in excitement.

Left alone in the crowd, Lynn licked her lips.

Two boys were back to jacking themselves off to the gorgeous sight of her tits.

But she wanted more.

A lot more.

Standing up from her chair, she gazed upon them with lidded eyes.

" _Why don't I teach you two how real men dance~?_ "

They could barely contain their excitement.

She walked around the chairs, shaking her ass from side to side; making sure they knew she was a full woman; and if they were good athletes, then maybe coach would let them get to a few more bases that night.

She stepped over Rusty's lifeless body, and she grinned.

Grabbing his foot, she dragged him behind her, leading the boys to the bleachers.

Smirking at her audience, she blew a kiss, nearly knocking them off their feet.

" _Why settle for a two point shot, when you can go for three~?_ "


End file.
